Un infierno de saco
by Kira Dumont
Summary: Por algún extraño motivo están atrapados juntos. ¿Suicidarse o suicidar al otro? He ahí la cuestión. OneShoot para un reto en Los Buenos Fics y...


**Un infierno de saco.**

La pregunta no es cómo hemos llegado a esta situación porque eso es fácil de responder: somos gilipollas.

La pregunta es cómo deshacerla. Porque, seamos francos, yo realmente pensé que hoy acabaría en la cama con alguien (un alguien pelirrojo, para más señas), pero no me esperaba que fuese este "alguien".

Snivellus no es mi ideal de romanticismo lujurioso.

Pero mi Lily…

- Potter, deja de imaginar lo que sea que estés imaginando – me dice el muy capullo – se te está cayendo la baba.

Gruño. Claro que sí. Para una vez que no está Sirius para interrumpir mis fantasías, tiene que estar el pelo grasiento este. El caso es no dejarme fantasear a gusto.

- Hola Snivellus, no te había visto – digo yo, con toda la ironía que puedo contener en una frase.

Ahora el que gruñe es él. Empiezo a sacarnos un gracioso parecido a un par de trolls. Claro que yo siempre seré un troll con mucho más atractivo.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué no me dejas marcharme? – me pregunta cuando por zillonésima vez intenta salir de aquí y ve que no puede.

- ¿Tengo cara de estar disfrutando de tu compañía? – replico. Se me está frunciendo tanto el entrecejo que comenzarán a salirme arrugas. Y no puedo permitirme eso hasta que Lily haya caído en mis redes, a ver si va a dejar de encontrarme atractivo. – Yo tampoco puedo salir.

Un momento de silencio.

- ¿Pero se puede saber qué coño haces tú en un camping muggle? – exclamamos los dos a la vez, igual de molestos.

- Bueno, qué pregunta más tonta – dice él, con una sonrisa retorcida – estarías persiguiendo a la pobre Evans. Ahora ya entiendo porque no la ha vuelto a ver desde ayer. Estará escondiéndose.

- Snape, no es por nada pero... ¿tú ves que haya una fila de mujeres esperando a la puerta de la tienda para meterse aquí contigo? – pregunto, haciendo visera con la mano. Si es que de verdad, a veces tiene unas cosas…

- Quizás no tenga un gran éxito – admite en un siseo – pero por lo menos no me cruzan la cara cuando intento meterles mano.

- ¡Fue un beso en la mejilla y Lily no pega tan fuerte!

- Potter, se te saltaban las lágrimas – dice él con desprecio. Otra cosa no, pero en eso jamás podré superarle, el chaval tiene un máster en desdeñar a la gente.

No digo nada porque prefiero no meterme más en el barro. Tampoco fue para tanto. Y sólo estábamos en primero, los chicos somos más infantiles y las niñas tienen fuerza cuando quieren. ¡Es normal que se me saltasen las lágrimas con la leche que me metió! Por eso no he vuelto a intentarlo en los últimos seis años. Claro que no puedo prometer nada sobre lo que vendrá.

Gracias a Merlín, no soy el único que tiene algo de lo avergonzarse.

- Por lo menos yo no he intentado tirarle los tejos a Bellatrix Black – murmuro para que me oiga.

A pesar de la semi oscuridad puedo ver la sonrisa venenosa que se ha extendido por su cara.

- Potter, el único Black al que le tiras los tejos es a tu amigo Sirius. Siempre se os han visto ademanes algo gays.

¡Uch¡Golpe bajo¡Esto no se queda así!

- Partiendo de la base de que nunca he hecho eso, Sirius al menos no tendría la mala leche de dejarme desnudo colgando de un abeto cerca de los invernaderos.

¡Es cierto! Sirius jamás me haría eso aunque intentase ligar con él. Seguramente, saldría corriendo horrorizado y pediría asilo en un monasterio de monjes tibetanos¡pero no sería tan sádico como su prima!

Cuidado, que estoy despistando a Snivellus y es capaz de frotar su pelo contra mi cara como venganza.

- Mira, lo único que quiero es salir de aquí y que nadie se entere de que he compartido saco de dormir contigo, Potter – dice, y suena cansado.

- Pues sería un puntazo para tu reputación, Snivellus. Y un alivio para las chicas.

Le oigo contenerse. Creo que está respirando hondo y tal. Ahora sólo falta que le dé por el yoga¡justo lo que necesitamos! (cáptese la ironía) Coñas aparte, de verdad necesito que salgamos de este maldito infierno. Yo había quedado con Lily, que, curiosamente y por una extraña casualidad, también está veraneando aquí.

No me miréis así.

¡Fascinaos con otra cosa, por favor, como por ejemplo con el hecho de que ella haya aceptado quedar conmigo!

- Vamos a ver, Snivellus, tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir. ¿Cómo has llegado tú?

Le oigo resoplar ligeramente y no dice nada.

- ¡Coño, alguna excusa tendrás para estar aquí¿O sólo pretendías meterme mano? – añado, con tono de asco y susto. Debe de molestarle mucho porque aparte de ese amago de puñetazo que detengo, me contesta.

- Quedé con… alguien.

- ¿Alguien? – pregunto, con una sonrisa burlona. No jodas que al final sí que Snivellus va a ser gay.

- Una chica.

- ¿Una chica! – y me sale una exclamación de sorpresa tan grande que me olvido del odio mutuo – Por los… ojos de Circe – suavicemos la expresión – Menos mal, ya pensé que ibas a intentar algo aquí juntos metidos. ¿Qué chica era? Porque si os citasteis aquí ella tenía que saber lo que iba a pasar.

- Alto, alto, Potter. ¿Por qué estás tú aquí? – me pregunta él y yo empiezo a darme cuenta de que esto parece una terapia de Alcohólicos Anónimos.

- Una cita. Con una chica. – digo, orgulloso.

- ¿Qué chica?

- Pelirroja…

- La mía también lo era – las palabras de Snivellus me hacen sentir un pinchazo. Pero no, ella no sería capaz de…

- ¡Evans! – exclamamos los dos a la vez.

- ¿Llamabais? – nos pregunta una angelical voz desde fuera de la tienda.

- ¡Sácanos de aquí! – grita Snape, furioso.

Algo que me llama la atención es que no le dice "sangre sucia", como suele hacer siempre. Pero yo también le grito a mi Lily.

- ¡O al menos saca a Snape y métete tú!

Snivellus me lanza tal mirada que incluso sin verla siento que me ha taladrado un pulmón. ¡Ay!

- Buen intento, James – mi agujero del pulmón se cierra al oírla llamarme por mi nombre – pero no cuela. Esta es la mejor forma que he encontrado de haceros pagar todos estos años de desprecios y acosos. Cada uno que se dé por aludido con lo que le corresponda – nos informa y estoy casi seguro de que sonríe con esa expresión suya de "Yo también sé hacer putadas" que usa siempre en ocasiones como ésta. – Vais a estar así hasta que amanezca, así que id encontrando temas de conversación. Ah, y antes de marcharme os comento… que son las once de la noche. ¡Pasadlo bien!

Y ahora ya estoy seguro de que se ha ido.

Snape y yo nos miramos. Hace cinco segundos estaba enfadado, pero ahora su cara luce totalmente inexpresiva. Su labio hace una mueca de asco. Pero yo estoy eufórico.

- ¿Lo ves, Snivellus¡Me ha llamado James! Esa chica me ama.

Creo que está intentando suicidarse con el cuello de su camiseta.

Me da un poco igual. Yo ya he empezado a cantarle loas de mi pelirroja favorita, empezando con "inteligente a la par que retorcida". Va a ser una buena forma de estar entretenido hasta que amanezca, dentro de siete horas, más o menos. Y no pienso convencerle de que deje de intentar ahogarse a sí mismo. Si se quiere suicidar, que se suicide, el mundo tendrá un incordio menos y no habrá sido culpa mía.

No directamente.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola, hola!_

_Pues... esto es el resultado de un reto propuesto en Los Buenos Fics y sus Autores (aunque aún no estoy muy segura de poderme encuadrar allí, pero me apetece participar xD)_

_Las condiciones eran que dos personajes, no necesariamente de HP, se quedaran "atados" a un objeto que pudiese usarse para dormir. En un primer momento, y como mucha gente habrá hecho, lo que hice fue pensar "Uy, uy, uy... " pero luego me llegó algo de inspiración divina para darme cuenta de que no todo tiene por qué malinterpretarse siempre xD Aunque a veces sea más divertido hacerlo xD_

_De todas formas, espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis algún review para hacérmelo constar o decirme "¡es una mierda! Dedícate a sexar pollos!" xD lo que sea, con tal de que diga algo ;)_

_Venga, espero que estéis disfrutando de las vacaciones. Muchos besos!_

_Kira_


End file.
